El proyecto de la Bruja de Cell
by Pallola
Summary: Creo que el titulo lo dice todo... una parodia a esa pelicula de la Bruja de Blair (oneshot)


**_¤*El proyecto de la Bruja de Cell*¤_**

Hace un año, tres estudiantes  de la preparatoria Orange Star desaparecieron en las cercanías de los bosques del Monte Paozu... 3 jóvenes que buscaban el misterio de la Bruja de Cell, sin saber que seria su último viaje juntos...

Hace unas semanas se encontraron estos videos...

Todo inicia con Krillyn dirigiéndose a casa de Bulma, la única chica del grupo

- Bien, aquí estamos en la habitación de Bulma, Bulma ¿cómo te sientes antes de iniciar este viaje?

- cállate!!! (lo empuja) y ayúdame a subir las cosas al auto, recuerda que aun tenemos que ir por Goku

Los 2 subieron al auto y pasaron a la casa del tercer integrante del grupo

Pi pipipipipi..... Sonaba Krillyn en el claxon

- ya voy, ya voy!!!

- Goku, recuerda cambiarte los "ya sabes que" todos los días

- si abuelito

- ¿y mi beso?

- abuelito!!!!!..... ggggrrrrrrrr

Con un "tierno" beso, Goku se despidió de su abuelo Gohan, sin saber que ese serie el ultimo que le daría. Partieron al supermercado por algo esencial en toda excursión... comida

-Y bien, ¿qué llevaremos? – pregunta Bulma, a lo que Goku aparece con un montón de latas de frijoles y las pone en el carrito

-¿Frijoles? – dijo Krillyn

-Si, es algo práctico de cocinar – respondió el saiyajin y se fue a buscar mas comida

-Bulma, porque lo permitiste

-¿Permitir que?

-Que Goku comprara frijoles ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando come muchos frijoles?

-Eemmm... tienes razón, lo pondremos en una tienda aparte

-De acuerdo – luego Krillyn corrió a uno de los estantes de la tienda – Mira!! Bombones!! (a como en otros lados: malvaviscos)

-Krillyn pareces niño

-Oye, no ofendas a los bombones – y toma un kleenex – son lo mas importante en un campamento, sin ellos no hay fogata ni historias de terror snif

Después de debatir el tipo de comida que deberían llevar, subieron al auto hacia Cell Town, no sin antes discutir en el camino, por suerte (o por tontos), dejaron las cámaras encendidas y esto fue lo que se grabó

-Sabia que debía traer mas cintas de video, Krillyn tenemos que regresar

-Así esta bien, Bulma. No regresaré, ya tenemos 5 horas viajando, porque no avisaste antes. Mejor compra cuando lleguemos allá

-Y el soporte  de la cámara ¿alguien lo trajo?

-Yop – contesto Goku desde el asiento trasero del vehículo – oigan, ¿por qué tengo que ir atrás?

-Porque no sabes manejar, además Bulma es mejor copiloto que tu – le responde el pelón

-Pero si se manejar, tengo licencia... nnnaaaa... pásenme otra soda

-Goku, si te dan ganas de ir al baño, no creas que nos vamos a detener para que hagas en un arbolito

-Esta bien Bulma – respondió Goku con cara de niño regañado

-Oh no!!! Las baterías!! ¿Krillyn, traes baterías?

-Traigo cientos, miles de baterías, nadamos en baterías, iluminaría una ciudad entera con baterías, ahora cállate y déjame conducir en paz

-No me alces la voz!!! Es mi auto!!!

-Tengo hambre....

El resto del viaje fue solo discusión... después de 14 horas, 2300 postes de luz, 800 árboles, 1 perro atropellado, 25 mariposas en el parabrisas y 1 parada en la gasolinera, llegaron a su destino... Cell Town. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a un restaurante. El estomago de Goku podía escucharse a 10 metros a la redonda (bueno, nadie sobrevive 19 horas de viaje comiendo solo fritos y salchichas vienesas, al menos no Goku). El siguiente paso en la lista fue interrogar a las personas del lugar

(aquí son varios diálogos entrelazados, los diálogos que se siguen estarán diferente para que se entienda)

-"Cell Town... un lugar místico rodeado por la brujería y superstición. Hoy estamos aquí para investigar sobre uno de los misterios mas conocidos... la leyenda de la Bruja de Cell" – estas eran las palabras de introducción que pronunció Bulma al llegar al pueblo.

_-Señora ¿usted conoce la leyenda de la Bruja de Cell?_

_-Bueno, de hecho..._

-Señor, señor ¿a oído hablar de la Bruja de Cell? ¿Sabe la historia?

-Bueno, supuestamente se dice que...

_-... de hecho, es por lo que mas gente viene aquí, la verdad..._

-La historia dice que hace mucho tiempo, un montañés desquiciado y psicópata, por vengarse de los pueblerinos, secuestro a 7 niños

_-La verdad, muchos dicen haberla visto, este lugar es como Roswell y sus ovnis, hasta tenemos un platillo_

-Los llevo al bosque, a su casa. Dicen que los subía al segundo piso y los llamaba por parejas al sótano...

_-Un platillo?? ¿Volador?_

_-No.... un platillo de comida_

_-Así? ¿Cómo se llama el paltillo?_

_-Bueno, son los "Cell witch nuggets" y las "Cell burgers"_

-En el sótano ponía a uno de los niños en el rincón mientras que al otro lo ponía del otro extremo de la habitación para que viera como el montañés lo absorbía lentamente con su cola y esperaba su turno

_-Podemos probar algo de sus Cell burgers??_

_-Clarín corneta... trabajan 3 Cell burgers_!!!

-Eso es horrible, pobres niños

-Hay una señora en el bosque, dicen que ve monstruos

-En serio, como se llama

-Piensan ir?? La gente dice que esta loca

-No importa, podría servir de algo

-Bueno, sigan derecho y al final habrá una desviación. Tómenla. Es la casa #452, se llama Milk, pero la conocen como "la loca Milk"

-Gracias

-_Gracias por las hamburguesas!!!_

-Esto si es buen material – decía Bulma dándose ánimos

-¿Cuál era la casa?

-Krillyn, creo que ya te pasaste – le replicó Goku, refiriéndose a la posición de la casa

-Porqué ¿ huelo mal?

-¬¬"

-Ahí esta al casa!!!

-Vaya Goku, tienes buena vista – dijo Bulma dándole palmadas en la espalda

-Y quien se anima a tocar la puerta, tiene un perro

-Tu serás la carnada Krillyn

-Yo?!?!

-Bueno, le gritaremos

-Hola!!! Hay alguien aquí!!! Sra Milk!!! – gritaban los 3 al unísono

Al instante el perro empezó a ladrar, pero una ancianita salio para calmarlo – Cama Puppy – así le llamaba al perro de raza 'pastor alemán'

-Puppy???

-Y ustedes que buscan jovencitos??

-Es usted la Sra. Milk??

-Si... que es lo que quieren!!! (para los que son de México y vieron el Big Brother el año pasado, imaginen esa frase con la tonadita del 'Doc')

Es que nos dijeron que había visto a la Bruja de Cell

-Ohh... las voces – decía mientras se tapaba los oídos y se sacudía por todas partes

-La ha visto??

-Hace mucho, pasen...

Ya en la casa, después de admirar 2 álbumes de fotos viejas

-Miren, esa soy yo de joven ¿No era hermosa?

-Creo que si – respondió Krillyn dudoso

-Yo bailaba ballet, ¿no quieren que baile un poco?

-NO!!! – dijo Bulma con un grito – podría hacerse daño, porque mejor nos... dice quien es el

-Oh, es mi difunto esposo... Goku – la ancianita se entristeció

-Ejem... se llama igual que yo – Goku estaba sorprendido por el parecido con el nombre

-Y díganos, como conoció  a la bruja

-Vengan afuera

-Porque no hizo pasar la..... – refunfuñaba Krillyn mientras salía

En el portón

-Bueno, cuando era pequeña, mi padre solía pescar en el lago que esta cerca y yo lo acompañaba. Un día, comencé a perseguir una mariposa y me alejé de el, hasta que me perdí en el bosque... si creo que era el bosque, en el monte Paozu o era otro monte??, no lo se, fue hace muuuucho tiempo

-Y la bruja??

-Que soy bruja!!!!!!!

-No, que paso con la bruja de Cell

-Bruja???... a si, bueno, cuando iba caminando, una gran sombra estaba detrás de mi. Voltee y vi a una mujer con pezuñas en los pies y garras en las manos; peluda, peludísima como un oso, con alas negras de ciervo, de cómo 3 metros, ojos rojos y... y... a, ya recuerdo, una colita de chango

-Esta segura??? – pregunto Krillyn no muy seguro (Goku jugaba con Puppy)

-Cállate, estoy hablando – interrumpió la anciana – trato de atacarme pero el miedo me invadió y no podía moverme, así que la ataque con el  láser de mi casco, pero fue mas rápida y escapó

-Interesante historia, bueno - Bulma dio un gran bostezo – tenemos que irnos. Goku, deja al perro y vámonos

-Pero... adiós perrito – se despidió Goku con lagrimas en los ojos

-No se acerquen al lago, puede seguir ahí

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta, gracias!!! Y ahora vamos al bosque!!!

Los 3 llegaron cerca de las 5:00 p.m. al monte Paozu. Dejaron al auto a la orilla del camino y se adentraron en el

-Krillyn donde esta el mapa

-Mmm... aquí esta Bulma – estiro el brazo para dárselo

-Bien... aha.... - decía la mujer mientras examinaba cuidadosamente el mapa – AQUÍ!!!!! – el grito hizo que Krillyn saltara a los brazos de Goku

-A... aquí que Bulma

-Aquí iremos primero. Estuve revisando libros y documentos antiguos y se dice que ahí están las tumbas de los niños

-Y para que queremos un montón de tumbas – pregunta Krillyn

-Porque nos puede llevar a la bruja, tonto

-Ay, ay,aya,ay,ay,ay!!!!!!!!!!!

-Goku, que es lo que te pasa, viste algo, que tienes??

-No soporto mas... tengo hambre!!!!!

Esta frase provoco la caída de espaldas a  Bulma y Krillyn. Decidieron mejor quedarse ahí y al día siguiente continuar con la búsqueda de ese lugar. Como era de esperarse, Goku comió demasiados frijoles y el pelón y la mujer tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas

-Crees que hicimos lo correcto, Krillyn?

-Por supuesto que hicimos lo correcto, o caso quieres morir asfixiada por gases venenosos??

-Sshhh, cállate... que ese ruido, son lobos??

-Nop... son de mas cerca… provienen de la tienda de Goku. Tienes incienso Bulma??

-Porque... quieres hacer un ritual o que

-No, quiero prenderlo antes de que... tu sabes – y Krillyn agito una de sus manos frente a su nariz

-No Krillyn, quieres explotar!!! Si lo haces, podrías provocar un 'flamazo'

-Como digas, eres la experta, luego no digas que te lo advertí

A la mañana siguiente y con el estomago de Goku  ya no tan cargado, partieron muy temprano a donde se encontraban las tumbas. Ahí prepararon las cámaras y se dispusieron a grabar parte del documental, necesario para su calificación ya que era un proyecto para la escuela

-"Y así, murió quemada, en una gran hoguera, no sin antes jurar que regresaría y se vengaría de todos los descendientes de aquellos quienes la enviaron al fuego eterno". Eso es lo que dicen la mayoría de los libros acerca de la bruja – narraba Bulma - ¿pero en verdad existió?, Muchos dicen que si existió y regresó... por allá pueden ver algunos pequeños montones de piedras que señalan que ahí se encuentra el cadáver de alguien. Los cuerpos de esos niños que se cree eran los descendientes de aquellos que la hicieron sufrir y la bruja vino a cobrar venganza con ellos. Hay muchas versiones acerca de esto y el misterio crece y crece"

-Corten!!!!!

-No crees que debería de haber usado un moño en la cabeza o algo??

-Bulma, tienes el cabello corto

-Oigan – por fin Goku sale de no se donde, talvez fue al baño – vámonos, este lugar me da meyo... es lugar sagrado,  estamos profanándolo!!!

-Vamos Goku, no sea miedoso, eres el guerrero mas fuerte del universo,

-No... quiero ir a casa... quiero ir... I see dead people!!!!

-Esta bien... ya vámonos. Creo que Goku tiene razón, este lugar es extraño, pero antes quiero ver esas tumbas – por accedente, Bulma se tropezó con un montoncito de rocas de esas tumbas y cayo sobre otro y rodó y tiro 3 mas, así hasta terminar con todos

-Cielos Bulma, si que lo hiciste

-Vamos Krillyn... son cadáveres, no se levantaran

-No crees en zombies, verdad???

Recogieron todo y como ya habían terminado y tenían todo lo necesario para su trabajo, decidieron regresar al auto, pero no se en que momento se perdieron. Krillyn aseguraba hacer marcado los árboles para regresar, pero por mas que buscaban, no encontraban señal alguna.

-Llamare a papá para que nos busque y vengan por nosotros

Pero el celular de Bulma no daba tono, decía que estaba fuera de área. Empezaron a perder el control y a desesperarse. Prefirieron dormir y buscar el camino al día siguiente... pero un hallazgo los hizo casi volverse locos

-Bulma, Krillyn, vengan a ver esto!!!!

-Que es Goku... no puede... – Krillyn se quedo mudo

-Son cosas budu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grita la mujer

-Pero que hace esta $#%@ budu aquí

-No se, yo llegue aquí y ya estaba

-Chicos vámonos, tengo miedo – Bulma casi caía en shock

-No Bulma, tenemos que ver quien hizo esto – pero por mas que trato de tranquilizarla Goku, no pudo

-Oh #$^#%, vengan. Aquí hay un $%&*#*# de cosas de esas

-Wey, no $#%&$, mira esa, esta grandota

-Krillyn, Goku, quiero irme

-No &*#$% wey, esto esta de &*#&#%&!@

-¡@#$%&@

-Oigan, no creen que están diciendo muchas groserías??

-Bulma, rayos, ¡@#$&@#

-Hay niños leyendo

-.... esta bien, dejaremos de decirlas – respondieron con cara de puchero

Horas después y mas calmados...

-Chicos, que seria eso??

-No se, pero mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí – conversaban Bulma y Krillyn

-Hola chicos – dice Goku entrando a la tienda, recuerden que lo mandaron a dormir a otra tienda debido a las flatulencias que bueno... ya saben

-Hola Goku, que haces aquí

-Tengo miedo de estar solo y mejor vine con ustedes

-Bien, será mejor irnos a dormir y olvidar lo que vimos, nos vemos. Hasta mañana Krillyn y Goku

-Hasta mañana Bulma – respondieron al unísono

Apagaron las luces y se acostaron. Al día siguiente decidieron seguir río abajo, estaban seguros que los llevaría a algún lugar. Tuvieron que pasar un tronco y el despistado de Krillyn se cayo al agua, provocando la risa de Bulma y Goku

-Eres un tonto Krillyn

-Déjame ayudarte – le dijo Goku y al tomarlo de la mano lo jalo al agua en señal de venganza. 

Estaban empapados y decidieron descansar un poco para secarse

-Goku, donde esta el mapa? – pregunta Bulma

-Yo no lo tengo – respondió

-Como que no lo tienes

-Te lo di a ti 

-A mi?? No. Krillyn, donde esta el mapa? – Bulma le pasa la 'bolita'

-No se – respondió el pelón con voz nerviosa

-Krillyn, no juegues con nosotros. Ahora que recuerdo, tu lo tenias!!!!! – le replica el saiyajin

-Si Krillyn, te lo di esta mañana, no bromees que no es de buen gusto – dijo la mujer

-Ya esta bien.......... lo perdí

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Como que lo perdiste?!?! – Bulma lo toma por el cuello

-Si, se me cayo cuando cruzamos el río

-Krillyn, como pudiste y ahora que vamos a hacer!!!! – Bulma jalo de su propio cabello y se arranco un mechón

-Krillyn, eres un tonto – Goku empezó a golpearlo. Bulma tuvo que intervenir para sepáralos

-CALMA!!!! La violencia no resolverá nada, será mejor que descansemos y busquemos el camino mañana.

Pero que nochecita les esperaba...

-Jajajaja

-Calla Goku

-Te gane

-Tus pies apestan

-Que se callen!!!!!

-Que pasa Bulma

-No escucharon eso???

-Que???????

Los llantos de unos niños se escucharon en la distancia y se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y mas cerca, hasta que........................................ varias manos de niños empezaron a golpear al casa de campaña!!!!! Eran manos de Cell Jrs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bulma, Goku y Krillyn salieron como almas que lleva el diablo, dejando todo y solo llevando algunas lámparas

-Goku!!! Goku!!!! Krillyn!!!, donde están!!!!!!!

-Bulma, por aquí!!!

Después de la corretiza

-Que fue eso

-Parecían niños

-Goku, Krillyn, tengo miedo

-Esas cosas pueden estar ahí, así que no nos moveremos de aquí – Goku se 'empotro' en un árbol

-Son las 2:45 a.m., aun falta mucho para el amanecer – Bulma era razonable

-Pues te quedas o regresa ahí y de paso me traes algo de comer

-Púdrete – le dijo la mujer a Krillyn, pero pareciera que 'otro' le respondió, un pequeño y molesto ruido proveniente de Goku

-No. El que se esta pudriendo es Goku – responde Krillyn

-Lo siento

-Con ese olor, van a encontrarnos muy fácilmente

Decidieron regresar muy de mañana. Todo estaba destruido, la mochila de Goku desaprecio y faltaba algo de comer. Levantaron lo que quedaba del campamento y siguieron caminando

-Oigan chicos, ese árbol me parece conocido – dijo Bulma

-Que árbol. Helloooooooo..... por si no lo sabes, hay muchos árboles aquí, es un bosque

-No seas tonto Goku, digo ESE que esta caído

Un día antes habían marcado ese árbol y ahora estaba caído

-Eso quiere decir que estamos caminando en círculos!!!!!! – Ahora era Goku el que se arrancaba el cabello, y miren que tiene mucho

-Pero si seguimos el río

-El río esta en círculos!!!!! – gritaba aun mas Goku

-Todo es por tu culpa Krillyn, por haber perdido el mapa estamos perdidos y Goku esta volviéndose loco

-Tu no me gritas "señorita sabelotodo"

-BASTA!!!!!!

Los humos estaban calentándose, por suerte comenzó a llover y eso los refresco un poco. Decidieron seguir el río de nuevo y acampar por ahí, donde las arañas hacen su nido.....

-Chicos – dijo Krillyn – será mejor que hagamos guardia, para evitar que pase lo de anoche y yo seré el primero en hacerlo

-Estas seguro Krillyn?

-Si, no se preocupen, pueden dormir como bebes

Pero esa seria su ultima noche juntos... A la  mañana siguiente

-Goku, no has visto a Krillyn

-No. No lo he visto desde ayer

-Que raro, seguro y fue al baño. Bueno, voy a lavarme la cara

Al regresar de lavarse al cara, Bulma encontró un montoncito de rocas, 3 para ser exactos, al frente al campamento. No les hizo mucho caso y los tiro al río. Pero al ir por el tercer montón, encontró unos maderos enredados con un pedazo de los calzones de Krillyn. Decidió abrirlo solo para encontrar los puntitos de la frente de Krillyn pegados con tape en un cartón!!!!!! El hallazgo la hizo gritar y arrancarse otro mechón de cabello. Fue a lavarse las manos casi en estado de shock.

Bulma de chismosa fue a enseñarle lo que encontró a Goku.

-Tengo miedo Goku y que si esa cosa secuestro a Krillyn y lo hizo pedacitos

-No Bulma, es solo una broma y como también sabemos hacer bromas, nos vamos a ir y lo vamos a dejar

Goku, siguiendo el "juego" de Krillyn, lo "dejaron" y se fueron a esconder.

Por la noche, después de pasar un día con lluvia, frío, hambre, miedo, acamparon en un lugar seguro, donde el río no se los fuera a llevar. 

En vista de que ya no iban a regresar y se iban a morir, Bulma tomo la cámara y grabo una despedida a sus padres y familiares

-Papá!!!!!! No me quiero morir!!!!! Mamá, extraño tus galletas!!! snif, quiero decirles que los quiero y no se atrevan a vender mis cosas, snif en 50 años serán artículos de colección pertenecientes a la gran Bulma estornudo y un 'moquito' se pegó a  la cámara, Hay perdón, no quería manchar la cámara – toma un pedazo de su camiseta y limpia el lente – Quiero un velorio muy grande y que me inscriban en el libro de record Guinnes como la "mujer mas bella perdida en bosque con un dúo de tontos"

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! – los gritos de Krillyn  se escucharon a lo lejos y Goku entro a la tienda interrumpiendo a Bulma

-Bulma, escuchaste, quiere jugar con nosotros otra vez

-Goku, no seas tonto, que no escuchas que grita de dolor

-Toma una lámpara y un palo y lo vamos a cazar

Los 2 siguieron la intensidad de los gritos hasta llegar a una casa abandonada

-Súper – dijo Goku – esta vez si que se esforzó Krillyn

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! – los gritos provenían de la casa

-Vamos Bulma, hay que  buscarlo

Goku entro corriendo a la casa, seguido por Bulma. La casa era una residencia de 2 pisos, descuidada y destruida por el tiempo. Al principio los gritos provenían del segundo piso. Goku a  zancada de gacela subió por las escaleras.

-Goku!!!! Donde estas

-Acá arriba, tienes que ver esto

-Que es!!!

-El show de los muppets!!!!

Se sentaron en unas sillas y disfrutaron del espectáculo comiendo palomitas

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ahora los gritos vienen de abajo – Goku fue el primero en bajar y jamás se supo de el

-Goku!! Goku, Goku, Goku!!!!!!! AAAHHHH!!!! – Bulma estaba desesperada por encontrarlo, lo siguió hasta el sótano y lo ultimo que se supo fue que algo la golpeo y cayo al suelo.

Se dice que fue la bruja la que los golpeo. Se dice que un hoyo negro los absorbió. El caso es que no se sabe que fue lo que paso con ellos en el sótano. Talvez todo estaba planeado según la broma de Krillyn y ahora los 3 esta disfrutando de una jugosa recompensa.

Nadie sabe, nadie supo la terrible historia de estos 3 jóvenes que a pesar de ser súper fuertes, nunca se les ocurrió volar fuera del bosque.

**FIN**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Y bien, mi segundo fan fic de humor. He tenido que escribirlo varias veces porque se borra y cada vez que lo hago, le pongo mas cosas. Digamos que esta es la 3ra edición.

Espero que les guste, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.


End file.
